


The Night Before Christmas

by Mellifluusascian



Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Christmas Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian
Summary: This was another one of those random bursts of ideas so I’m sorry if it seems really messy. I promise I am still working on You Found Me, it just needed some editing from the very beginning of what I’d wrote before I took that break. Also sorry for all this angst, you’d think that I would write something fluffy for Christmas but *shrug*
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803082
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was another one of those random bursts of ideas so I’m sorry if it seems really messy. I promise I am still working on You Found Me, it just needed some editing from the very beginning of what I’d wrote before I took that break. Also sorry for all this angst, you’d think that I would write something fluffy for Christmas but *shrug*

Jaemin sat among the shards of broken ornaments scattered across the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest as he held a photo of him and Jeno smiling happily at the camera together. Tears rolled down his cheeks quietly as images of their argument flashed through his mind. He’d never seen Jeno so angry before and he knew that that quite possibly could be the last time he saw him. 

His last memory of his boyfriend—ex-boyfriend? That wasn’t clear yet—could be him storming out of the house on Christmas Eve. 

Christmas would never be the same. Jaemin will never be able to celebrate Christmas Eve without remembering Jeno’s face in his as he screamed, tears of anger and frustration staining his face. His own voice cracked as he screamed back at him with matched fierceness. Jaemin on his knees, begging him to stay. 

His mind was fuzzy. 

What had they even been arguing about?

_ He jumped back as the ornaments went crashing to the floor.  _

At this point, he wasn’t sure if he was trying to remember or trying to forget.

_ Jaemin grabbed his wrist, but he ripped his hand away. Jeno’s arm hit the tree, and the ornaments went falling. _

He stood on shaky legs and stepped around the broken glass carefully to grab the broom.

_ Jaemin was begging him to stay. He said he was sorry, he would keep saying it until Jeno changed his mind. _

Clean up. If Jaemin focused on cleaning, he’d be okay for now.

_ Jeno was screaming “How could you?” in his face. He’ll never forget the look of hurt on his face. _

He swept up the broken glass, ignoring the tears crawling at a snail's pace down to creep under his chin. 

_ Jeno was waving his phone in front of his face. There was a picture. _

He carried the dustpan full of dirt and glass over to the trash bin and discarded it carefully. Maybe he should take the trash out. It’s getting full.

_ “I thought you stopped talking to him?” _

It’s cold outside. He’ll do it in the morning.

_ “Renjun? Really?! With Renjun of all people?!” _

He needed to do something to get his mind off of everything. He needed a distraction. But isn’t that what got him into this situation in the first place?

_ “You cheated on me?!” _

Should he go after Jeno? He hurt him, he fucked up and he didn’t think that there was any room for forgiveness. He didn’t blame Jeno, he couldn’t even forgive himself for it. How could he do that to the love of his life? Especially in these times? His boyfriend, his love, his quarantine partner. 

He wasn’t about to sit there and use the quarantine as an excuse—in fact, that made it worse. They had been committed to each other, committed to quarantining together and being extra safe and only going out when necessary. 

If Jeno even took him back, he’d never trust him to go out on grocery store runs or anything of the sort alone ever again. 

Jeno would never trust him.

Quarantining together would no longer be peaceful. He broke the peace. 

He broke them. 

He should really find Jeno, it’s not safe to be out, especially not in this weather.

Where is he? 


End file.
